


pyrophobia

by imsodumbmister



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Ashe Bradley needs a hug, Childhood Trauma, Fire, Fire-related trauma, Gen, I Try To Write Trauma As A Non-Traumatized Person Tell Me If It's Offensive Please, Murder, Reincarnation, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsodumbmister/pseuds/imsodumbmister
Summary: pyrophobia: the fear of fire.  the word pyrophobia originates from the greek word 'pur/pyr' meaning fire and 'phobos' meaning fear or deep dread.
Relationships: Ashe Bradley & Claire Elford, Ashe Bradley & Everyone
Kudos: 9





	pyrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays have a drabble about murder and trauma lmfao

ashe didn’t want to kill claire. he didn’t want to he didn’t want to he didn’t want to. he didn’t want to hurt anyone. not claire, not wilardo, not noel, not sirius. he didn’t want anyone to suffer as he had suffered, watching the family he loved so dearly burnt to a crisp, watching his dearest friend betray him. 

he should have saved them. he should have he should have he should have. every night he went to sleep alone and 'woke up' in a dream surrounded by loving family members, his parents, his darling little sister. and every night before he woke up in reality, alone again, the fire came.

the insane triumph in matty’s eyes as the fire burned around them. the screams. ashe, pale and shaky, his dark green hair long and tangled, unable to move as he watched everything most important to him die. 

they would come back. they would come back they would come back they would come back. he would bring them back. he had to. this was ashe’s wish, and it mattered to him more than anything. more than anything more than anything more than anything. “i’m sorry, miss claire.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love ashe so much


End file.
